


Someone Belongs to You

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我想我已经找到那个人了，他不仅是属于我的，我也属于他。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

> 这里互攻的意思是互相上下来了俩发XD

企业号不是第一次在这个殖民区停留了。

第一次的时候他们接到附近商船发出的求救讯号，对方被一伙‘宇宙海盗’盯上，似乎有什么重要的东西被抢走了。由于他们坚持不肯谁出被抢走的是什么却表示援助他们是企业号的义务，Kirk舰长极其的不想要参与到这件事中来。最后在Spock搬出一系列星际条列后他无语地发现他们似乎好像真的有义务进行援助，这艘商船确实是属于星际联盟的。

这真是令人火大的一次援助，他们从头到尾都不知道到底在追回的是什么，而且对方从舰长到船员的态度都很不佳。

这似乎是这片殖民区的特点。

这里已经不算是新了，特别是墙外的几个老城区，看起来诡异极了，这个星球的负责人警告他们最好不要到墙外去。依然的，没有告知原因。

和地球相比，这里最大的区别就是来来往往为人类服务着的Android们。这也是这里的特别之处。人工智能的定位一直以来颇有争议，大多数的人认为他们不应该使用与人相似度如此之高的机器，他们觉得危险，更别提机器人们应该有的‘人权’了。而自从22世纪以来，人们普遍认为单纯的少数服从多数并不在所有情况都恰当，少数人的意见也完全应该被尊重。于是这个星球被特批为允许使用与人类高相似度的Android。其中较为常见的有以逻辑主导的MX和以情感主导的DRN。

有着自己的特殊法律，社会结构以及居民思想也与地球有着很大的区别，这让企业号无论从法律还是情感来看，都很难对这里的人们产生干预。最后他们看到海盗们逃窜到地面上被MX直接击毙几乎目瞪口呆，通常情况下嫌犯是会被击晕然后带回审判的。但是在MX的逻辑下，只要敌方做出侵害己方人类安全的举动，无法避免射击的情况下就会直接击毙。

一场乱战过后，MX的碎片到处都是，看起来即使是在机械特区，机器们也并没有多少‘人权’？人类警察也负伤不少，医生们都忙不过来了，McCoy也被叫去治疗伤员了。

“我不在的时候千万别惹事。”他要Jim保证，因为Kirk看起来真的是被惹毛了，他真的很想很想在对方舰长自大的脸上来上一拳。他看了McCoy一眼并未作出任何的保证。“你就呆在企业号上哪儿也别去。”他看了看Jim受伤的地方，肩膀和手臂，已经被包扎好完全没事了。在得到一个点头后他带着三录仪到地面上去了，进传送室之前还不忘让Spock看住Jim。

“医生，这里有人受伤了。”他刚处理好一个警探的弹孔，那边跑来一个焦急的警用DRN。

“好的，我马上就过去，伤势如何？”McCoy询问伤员的情况，转头却看到这个DRN的表情有些奇怪。他不解地看着McCoy，脸上流动着一些蓝色的光路。

“伤者John•Kennex警探已经陷入昏迷，头部被撞击，身体有多处骨折。我是他的搭档Dorian。”这个DRN好奇而纯净的目光一直盯着他，但McCoy并不觉得讨厌。

John躺在地上，Dorian之前并不敢搬动他，他知道John有多处内伤，随意搬动可能会让情况变得更糟。

再次来到这里McCoy回忆着当天的情况，他看到John之后马上就理解了Dorian的疑惑。Kennex警探长的几乎和他一摸一样。

他来不及在这方面继续惊讶，因为John的情况真的很不好，他急忙展开救治。

“不行，我需要更高级的设备。”John看起来是这里伤的最重的，Dorian说他一个人突围了对方的火里，然后进到对方飞船上把被抢走的东西带回来了。

“救护车在路上了。”他们最后才发现John，新出发的救护车还在路上。伤员太多，最近的医院派出救护车也来不及。

“来不及了，McCoy医生呼叫企业号。”他申请把John传送到企业号上去，这是最快的办法了。

之后他进行了一天一夜的治疗，他一登舰Jim就说他们收到命令一定要救活John。这并不是一起单纯的抢劫案件，这和John一直以来跟进的反众组织有着千丝万缕的关系，看起来John是在对方船上有了什么发现。“天哪，你们真应该看看这个。”这是Dorian记录的John在里面说的最后一句话，他们急需知道John到底看到了什么。好在McCoy医生技术精湛，第三天后John终于脱离了危险。

依托于这个时代的科技，只要摆脱了危险，伤情基本算是稳定了，后续恢复可以说是非常之迅速。即使是这样，John还是会陷入不算短的昏迷，并且在醒后继续维持一段时间的虚弱。

“他还没醒。”McCoy抱着双臂站在John的病房门口，企业号要在这里进行维修，这段时间他都会留在这里，作为John的主治医生，他要确保在John真正好了之前没人能够打扰他。“即使他醒了，在我评估他可以重新回到岗位之前也没有任何人可以对他进行问话。”最后他还是妥协了，John醒后他们可以问话，但直到McCoy说可以，John都不能回到警局。

“他脾气有点倔。”Dorian饶有兴趣地看着皱着眉的McCoy，恐怕这位医生的脾气和他的搭档有的一拼。

“哦是吗，那看来我们可以进行一场关于谁比较倔的比赛。”McCoy挑眉说道。

结果John真的一有起色就打算回警局，Dorian怕碰到他的伤口几乎都拦不住他。他呼叫了在查看病例的McCoy，医生的出现给John带来的两三秒呆滞让Dorian很满意。

他还真是遇到了和Jim不相上下的‘淘气’患者。

那短短的一周里John不断地想要离开，不断地被McCoy按回床上去。到最后也很难说清到底谁‘赢了’，John在McCoy认可的临界点出院了。他也必须得在这个时候出院，他所追踪的案子有了新的突破。

这次旅程虽然不是他们经历过的最糟糕的一次，在McCoy的私人排名内却也能排进前十。更别说在之后的几周内，还得忍受Jim编排的McCoy和John的梗和笑话。

第二次来到这里，是倒霉的企业号刚好‘抛锚’了。

她经过了一个活动的小行星群，天知道为什么小行星会有自我意识。那些大大小小的陨石全都砸在了企业号上，等他们好不容易躲过，已经没有多余的能量跑去别的补给地点了，最近的就是这片殖民区。这次发大火的不是Jim而是Scott，企业号破损的很严重，需要一个月的时间来休整。

就当做是一个假期好了。

原本他们是这样想的，上次急急忙忙地赶来又离开，还没来得及好好玩上一玩。这个星球还有好多他们没见识过的东西，Jim看起来相当想尝试一下Sexbot。

不想参与的McCoy和其他船员们一起喝了点酒，然后一个人溜达上了街。

他已经好几年没有真正地独处过了，现在一个人晕乎乎晃悠悠地在街上走。这是个繁忙的星球，街上有很多人，人来人往的让McCoy难受极了。他坐在一个公园的椅子上，看着过往的人群。他们都有要回去的地方，他都有他们真正属于的地方。McCoy属于企业号，这是在他还拥有医生头衔的时候。退去这个头衔，只是McCoy，他属于什么地方？他属于地球上他自己拥有的郊外宁静的小屋子？那他属于什么人呢，谁又属于他？他回到家有人在等待他吗？他好几年没见过女儿了，星际联盟的工作太繁忙，他总是抽不开身，也不知道这个小姑娘还记不记得自己爸爸的脸了。他现在就想照顾儿子一样的照顾着Jim，他爱Jim也知道Jim同样的爱着他。但是他们并不属于彼此，Jim有自己的世界。他并不在意所处的地点，哪怕是长期分隔两地，他只需要什么人在灵魂上与他合拍，真正的可以与他分享孤独，他需要有人能了解他。

就在酒精将他昏昏沉沉的思维推进到更纠结崩溃的地步时，对面街上的一阵喧闹夺取了他的注意力。警方在追捕犯人，McCoy一眼就看出这个犯人精神似乎不太正常。他一边奔跑手里似乎还握着什么东西，他努力将眼神聚焦了一会，看起来像是一个引爆器。MX不能射击只能追着他跑，除了他手里捏的那一个，他全是似乎都绑满了引爆器，衣服里面不知道有没有炸药，或是炸药放在别的地方。

他一个激灵清醒了过来，摸了摸腰间，相位枪有被他带出来真是太好了。离这个犯人最近的是一位人类警探，McCoy一看更加清醒了，追在最前面的正是John。John还来不及对他的出现表示惊讶，就瞥到他手里偷偷拿着的相位枪。这个星球向来执行击毙或者击伤，打晕这种功能的武器他们从来都没有配备过。他们目光交汇的时候就明白了对方是什么意思，McCoy让他把犯人赶过来，犯人被击晕后需要John接住他昏迷的身体确保引爆器不被处罚。

任务完成的非常完美，没有人员伤亡，除了John一头一脸的血。McCoy帮他止血后John提出请他喝一杯作为感谢，他们先送Dorian回警局，然后一起去了John经常去的酒吧。

几杯下肚McCoy又变得昏昏沉沉了，第二天直接在John的床上醒来。John已经不再边上了，他也不看看自己衣服是否完好，他不认为他和John之间会发生一夜情这种东西，虽然他昨晚本来也在期待一些艳遇。墙上贴着John的留言，他赶回去干活了，警察可真是辛苦啊，他这么想着又倒回床上躺着去，一晚上不断地灌着酒精他的头疼的快裂开了。John给他留了些药片和早饭，又挣扎了半小时McCoy才起来把自己收拾好。

晚上John没有回来，在McCoy开始担心是不是出了什么事的时候他收到一条短信。John临时有事这周都不会回来，要是McCoy没有别的地方可去就住在他这里吧。他不记得昨晚有没有和他说企业号停留在这里休整的事，关于昨晚他说了什么他一点都不记得了。

好吧，McCoy就一直住到第二周的星期一。傍晚传来门铃声，John回来了。他想打趣John回自己家还用门铃而不是按指纹，开门后他打消了任何开玩笑的念头。John一脸疲惫，更重要的是，似乎有不好的事发生了。

“发生了什么？”他查看着John，这个警探又把自己搞的浑身是伤，看起来没经过处理就直接回来了。

“没什么，我只是很累了。” 他打开一罐啤酒，喝了一大口就直接陷入沙发中。McCoy坐在另外一边看着他，John背朝着他。从McCoy的角度看不见他的表情，但是他整个人都散发出一种失望疲惫的气息。

McCoy叹了口气，假期也躲不开要给人开导。他坐到John那张沙发上去，就挨着John的背。他在寻思如何开头，John比他先开口了。

“医生，你相信星球上，甚至是整个宇宙间…总有一个人是属于你的吗？”语气里是无法掩饰的失落。McCoy哑口无言，他怎么也想不到John会这么说。

“也许，也许有吧。”他犹豫着，并不想告诉John关于这件事他早就已经放弃了。

“我曾经也这么想过，Dorian说我保守。”他吸吸鼻子。

“说起Dorian…”他又灌了口啤酒，他很想把全部事情都告诉McCoy，他想听听这个长的和他一摸一样却年长一些的医生的意见。他想告诉McCoy他死去的同伴，他失去的至关重要的记忆，他留下的关于Anna痛苦的回忆，他得到Dorian时的一些希望……他想全部告诉他。然而由于这样那样的原因，他什么都没提起。

“说起Dorian，他今天退役了。”

“什么？”McCoy皱眉，Dorian对John的存在是那么特殊，McCoy记得那个笑容温暖的DRN。他不应该在这种时候退役，除非他被彻底损坏了，不过要是损坏了，John不会使用退役这个词。

“这次任务中，他做出了不合逻辑的推断以及行动，在之后的测评中他没通过。”John差点就没办法完整地把这句话讲完。

他们一起沉默了一会，McCoy觉得John需要这个，这个时候他不需要言语的安慰。John也感谢他这么做，他不知道McCoy还会问他什么，要是问了，他也不知道该回答什么。

“抱歉。”他说，眼神柔和地看着沙发上躺着的男人。“不过你现在需要洗澡加治疗。”

John笑出声来：“是的，医生。”他差点就忘记McCoy是个多么难缠的医生了。McCoy将他扶起来，慢慢走向浴室，John的合成肢只剩余1%的电量，低电量警报一直在响，行动也迟缓了起来。医生脱去他的上衣，John在他的帮助下把裤子扯了下来，他稍微有点尴尬，只好安慰自己对方是医生。看起来John并没有收到外伤，只有一大片的淤青，之前看到的血迹并不是他的。

McCoy把花洒打开，水温调在适宜的温度，浴室内雾气蒙蒙。他小心地帮John把血迹洗掉，手底下的身躯在他碰到淤青时微微颤抖。

今天让他难过的并不只有Dorian。他又看到Anna了，他想去追她。她直接对着他开枪了，他觉得她的表情有些动摇，就像那个时候一样。其实他心里一直还有一点幻想，他希望Anna对他说她是有理由的，他希望这一切还有可以挽回的原因。他虽然删掉了手机里Anna的笑脸，却无法删除她印在她心里的音容笑貌。她下手是那么狠，他们都说让John别再犹豫，甚至有人不信任他。Dorian问他是怎么想的，如果Anna真的是自愿而不是被胁迫，如果她真的是一个恐怖分子，他会怎么做？John最后说他会开枪，Dorian点点头。

接着他们接到上级的命令，对反众组织的人必须全部活捉，不惜一切代价。Anna一直被John追击着，今天John的枪法似乎特别不准。即使他说过他会开枪的，但还想再信任她一次。他把她逼到角落里，让她投降，她答应了。就在她抛下枪准备让John把自己铐起来的时候，Dorian出现将一发子弹送入她眉间。Anna倒在地上，地上除了刚才扔掉的那把枪，还有她偷偷准备好的迷你枪。

“对不起John，但你知道我必须这么做。”Dorian脸上是深深的抱歉。John其实早就看出来了，他一时间觉得有些难以呼吸，现在他才发现他对自己真的能够开枪表示怀疑。

“不，这不是你的错，是我的错……”他跪在那里，看着那个身体冰凉的女人，慢慢地合上了她的双眼。

之后Dorian也被因为这个理由而留下进行测评，他感觉双腿就像灌了铅一样沉重。

这一天内发生了太多太多，他可以忍受一件时的痛苦，也许两件加起来也可以。但是他已经痛苦了这么久，他不能再承受。

McCoy感到John再次颤抖了起来，他以为弄疼他了。他推开了一会，才发现John似乎是在抽泣。他身体里的痛苦压迫着他，正从双眼里挤压而出，混着水流落到了浴室地上的瓷砖上。McCoy抚摸着他没有受伤的地方，慢慢地安慰着他。John深深地叹着气，大颗大颗从他脸上滑落的有花洒的水也有他的眼泪。McCoy更加的靠近他，拥抱着他。McCoy医生安慰过很多人，没有一个人像John这样让他迫切地需要对方打开心灵，同时又不知道自己如何做才是正确的。他们紧紧挨在一起，McCoy的嘴唇吻在John的肩膀上。他轻轻地吻着那些陈旧的伤疤，轻轻地吻着John的过去。

“你不必对任何事感到抱歉。”他觉得John是在愧疚却敏感地认为这并不是他的错。他的手不在温柔而是变得坚定，他转变了抚摸John的方式。手上用了些力气，像是要用这种方式来传达来自McCoy的支持。John努力让自己镇定下来，慢慢地他的情绪被McCoy安抚了，身体却被挑逗了起来。

“McCoy，停下…”他像是没听到一样继续着原来计划的事，所有人都应该知道，一旦McCoy决定了某件事，是不会中途停下的。他的手揉捏着John的胸口的肌肉，手指顺着腹肌在结实的小腹游走，John被压在墙上双手撑着墙，他的呼吸变得粗重起来。他想他应该拒绝McCoy的，不管他心里有多么的渴望。他太需要这个了，不仅仅是久未经历的一场真正的性爱，还是此时McCoy散发出的安慰的气息。

最后当McCoy的手握住他阴茎的时候，他浑身一抖。医生灵活的手指在那里套弄着，很快John就变得欲望高涨。然后那神奇的手指揉捏过双球，按压在后面那个没有人碰触过的地方。John有些惊恐，但是McCoy定住了他，他用手指慢慢推进着，肌肉被推开，一点点地用John可以适应的方式进入着。浴室里都是水汽，花洒还在喷水，John浑身燥热着。McCoy给他放松着，当第三根手指也可以在里面随意抽动之后，他再次握住John昂起的欲望。他不紧不慢地让他变得更硬，将花洒关小了一些。

最后当McCoy自己也难以忍受的时候，他揉弄着John湿润的入口，那里经过他的扩张已经变得放松，在他的触摸下开始一张一阖期待着他的进入。McCoy握住自己一冲到底，警探没料到他这突如其来的冲撞发出了一声低吼，随即绷直了身体。McCoy停了一会，感觉到John的内壁包裹着自己，为了适应体内的巨物开始收缩。他避开淤青伸手抚摸John的后背上紧张的肌肉，然后毫不犹豫地抽插了起来。John双手举在头顶支撑在墙上，身体随着McCoy的进进出出摆动着，他闭着眼靠在手臂上努力把呻吟咽下去。

“John..” McCoy在他耳边喊他的名字，一阵战栗随着医生低沉的声线顺着John的脊椎流窜下去，他没忍住一声抽气般的呻吟差点仅仅因为这样就射了出来。“别忍着，叫出来吧。” McCoy舔着他的耳廓，又含着他的耳垂。那里的热气还有McCoy的低语让John变得很硬很硬，他半闭着眼睛把头埋进手臂闷哼着。McCoy往刚才在他身体里找到的地方撞去，满意地听到了警探的呻吟。John被困在McCoy和墙中间，双腿大开站着任McCoy顶撞着他的身体，他满面潮红羞耻地听见他们肉体碰撞在一起的声音，还好这个位置McCoy看不见他的脸。McCoy的手指攀上他的脸颊，食指和中指伸入他红润微张的双唇。手指在口腔中搅动着，戏弄着舌头，不愧是医生的手指，灵活极了，刚在在他里面扩张的时候他就知道了。抽出手指McCoy把John的唾液摸在他胸前凸起的小点上，他加快了速度。快感累积着就要爆发了，John阴茎前端不断渗出透明的液体，沿着他挺翘坚硬的柱体流下去滴到地上。

McCoy的头蹭着John的脖子，John向后仰着回蹭他，他听到McCoy在他耳边粗重的喘息，他用呻吟来回应，他们相互扭动着纠缠在一起。McCoy大手抚摸着他厚实的肌肉，他们都快要高潮了。他用力撞进John身体里，温暖的肉体包裹着他，他只想更快更猛烈地往深处挺进。John似乎已经不再羞耻于浴室里肉体交合的声音，他只专心地呻吟把屁股向后扭动，让McCoy稳稳地强烈地戳弄着他。他们毫无缝隙地贴在一起，McCoy双手紧紧环住他的腰腹，随着他的抽插一边撸动着John一边将他更快地拉近自己。最后在他们同步一般的高亢呻吟中，双双达到了高潮。

不得不承认除了外表的相像，他们在这方面也十分默契。John的阴茎随着McCoy最后几次套弄抽搐着射完了最后一点精液，他双腿虚的快站不住了，地好像塌了一样。McCoy退了出来，John靠在墙上喘气，感觉到自己后面黏糊糊的，McCoy完完全全地射在了他里面，他刚在感觉到了灼热的液体在他深处爆发。高潮的余韵让他满意极了，尽管这并不是发生在老派的John喜欢的床上。他摇摇头，把想着以后还要再来几发的念头甩开。

他转过来背靠着墙，依然在喘气。McCoy近距离地看着他，他们几乎鼻尖相触。John眨了几下眼，嘴唇张开想要说些什么。医生捧住他的脸用拇指阻止了那些话语，他抚摸着John的脸颊，胡渣还有下颌出的伤疤。他觉得顺序似乎搞错了，McCoy也同样地保留了一些较为保守的习惯，他想起做爱之前他竟然没有先吻他。于是他贴近，将自己的嘴唇和John碰触到一起，他们同时闭上了双眼。没有火热的舌吻，他们变换着角度感受着对方柔软双唇的触感，此刻他们都觉得宁静而满足。

之后McCoy一直和John待在一起，他头一次觉得时间过得是那么的快，直到企业号再次联系他，他差点沉醉的要忘记回去了。

“这不是永别，我保证。”McCoy很想再次吻住John，尽管他们才刚结束亲吻一分钟。

“我可不是什么小姑娘啊医生。”John微笑着靠上去，他们再一次继续一分钟前的事。

‘我会想你的。’McCoy忍住没把这句说出来，他才登上企业号就开始想着下一次休假是什么时候。

结果才过了不到一天他们又见面了，双方都处在一个尴尬的境地。

倒霉的企业号还没飞出大气层就被出事故的其他联盟飞船撞了回来，不严重，但也要修理十多天。全企业号船员上下都认为和这个星球沾边实在是太倒霉了，等飞船修好后，他们一定要以最快的速度离开，并且永远也不要回来，即使只是沾到这片区域的边，或者哪怕是星际联盟的命令。最快，和永远也不。

只有McCoy差点没憋住嘴角的微笑。

其实还是John比较尴尬，飞船出问题至少不是McCoy的错。

医生等着才一天没见到就必须躺床休息的John。

“很高兴见到你Dorian，你回来了？”那个DRN真幸灾乐祸地站在床边，John一脸吃瘪和McCoy山雨欲来的表情实在是太有趣了。

“他们对我进行了重新评定，结果是不合格。但是似乎有人对评定结果不满意，他强烈申明最有资格评定我的是我的搭档，而我的搭档对我满意极了。啧，不知道这个人是谁呢？”Dorian知道John在McCoy气头上不敢开口，尽情地损着他。

“好吧，我给你们一点私人时间，John你慢慢解释吧。”Dorian出门前没忘丢给John一个眨眼。

“天哪，我可真不应该让他回来。”John试图缓解气氛，最终在McCoy严肃的表情下败下阵来。

最后医生叹口气，警探的工作受伤无可避免，他其实完全的理解。想想Jim的受伤频率，他早就习惯了。坐到John的床边，McCoy低头看着他。四肢骨折，真不知道他是怎么在一天内搞成这样的，哦对John来说是三肢。

McCoy还是默默地看着他，一言不发。他并没有在生气了，他在想过去的一个月真像是幻觉一样，而现在John就躺在这里，又是那么真实。满足感再一次地充满了他的内心，和John在一起他总是能变得满足。

“别这样，我没事的。”John以为他还在不高兴，他很想抬手碰碰他，他知道这么做可以让McCoy高兴起来。

“别生气了，医生说我大概两天就能好了。只是会疼点。”

“谁说我生气了，我现在高兴的很，你就这么躺着可以让我为所欲为，这就是我高兴的样子。”McCoy翻了个白眼。

John认为这是个突破点，他开始挑逗McCoy。

“那就来吧，做你想做的事吧。”他故意把重音放在‘做’上面，眨眨眼做出‘你懂的’那个表情。

“得了吧，我可不想你伤情加重。”John还是病人，他突然又转换成了医生的角色。

“你可是医生，你知道怎样做才不会让我受伤，快来治疗我吧。我想要你。”最后一句John的嗓音变得喑哑，让McCoy喉头发紧。

“润滑剂在哪？”他妥协了。

“床头柜里。”John舔舔嘴唇。

McCoy把那一小管东西拿出来放一边，他先给John做了个手活，John舒服地在床上扭了扭。但是当McCoy把裤子脱下来后，他变得震惊了。McCoy用涂抹着润滑液的手指开始开拓自己，不是John，而是McCoy自己。

“这也是不让你受伤的一种途径。”他吞了下口水然后跨上John。

McCoy咬牙慢慢坐下来，John的硬挺将他一寸寸破开来，直到最深处。John从来没有被这么火热地包裹着，他忍不住赞叹道：“你真他妈的太紧了。” McCoy坐到底直喘气，屁股贴着John挪动了几下。“闭嘴…”他满面潮红地收缩着自己开始一点点地上下动了起来。John躺着看他，医生脸红起来可真好看，他的两条眉毛纠结在一起，双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张着吐气，John毫不怀疑自己在这种时候一定远没有McCoy好看。

“把衣服脱掉，让我看看你。” McCoy穿的是医生的制服，他是从企业号上直接到John家来的。McCoy立马脱掉了衣服扔到一旁，从衣领里解放出来的时候头发变得乱糟糟的。“和平时收拾的整整齐齐相比，你还是比较适合现在这个样子。有时候你太严肃了。”John总觉得那都是些小伤，不值得大呼小叫的。“整齐，严肃？真的应该让你认识一下Spock。”

“Spock？那是谁？”“天哪，别在这种时候….”他让John闭嘴，专心地享受他的服务。将双手撑在后面，McCoy调整了下位置好让John能直接顶在他的腺体上。一声呻吟从他嘴边逸出，John感觉的包裹着他的内壁变得更紧了些。McCoy在他体内的时候也有这么舒服吗？

他躺着在床上尽可能地用腰顶上去，收获了医生更多的呻吟。McCoy骑着他摆动着自己的腰，结实的臀部击打在John的胯上，前面的阴茎高高翘起。John一面喘气着一面欣赏着医生，完全不能将目光移开。McCoy厚实胸膛上两颗乳头立在那里，要不是他该死的双手正在长骨头，他真想摸摸那两个诱人的小红点。

McCoy发出一连串的呻吟，在John听来美妙极了。他的医生可真是奇妙。他们俩的呻吟互相交汇着，眼神没有离开对方，在爆发前McCoy突然握住John的手指，力度恰好在弄疼他和让他接触到自己之间。迎接了他们的双重高潮之前，他最后重重地动了几下，然后射在了John的胸前。

“我忘记把你也脱干净了。”在喘了一会后，McCoy抱歉地看看John的衣服。

“现在也可以。”McCoy小心地帮他把睡衣脱下来，然后躺到他边上去。

过了一会John说：“我想靠着你。”自从和McCoy在一起后John变得坦诚了些，如果他想向医生寻求一些温暖的东西，他就会直接开口。他发现他的医生已经睡着了，呼吸均匀，睫毛微颤着，眉间平整丝毫没有皱起。他想起开头几个晚上，如果比McCoy睡的晚或是起得早，通常都能看见McCoy医生将他的眉皱的紧紧的，似乎睡梦中也在追逐着他的患者。

快速沉入梦乡的McCoy恍惚中听到John在说话，他靠过去将他们的肩膀并在一起，然后进入了甜蜜的睡梦中。

十天很快又过去了，再一次的分别。他们什么多余的都没有说，只有简单的一句再见。

McCoy登舰的时候内心安宁，并没有那种对John强烈的思念。因为他知道，John和他一起离开了，John就和他在一起。他永远都会和他在一起，他想，他们是属于彼此的。

John坐在车里，他正开往下一个案发现场。企业号应该已经在很远的地方了吧，他想。

“你看起来心情不错。”Dorian很高兴他的搭档并不是那副欠钱脸了。

“记得你曾经问过我，我是否相信这个宇宙间会有一个人是属于我的？”

“恩？”

“我想我已经找到那个人了，他不仅是属于我的，我也属于他。”

“那很好啊。”

 

END


End file.
